Meeting the Team
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Pepper finally meets the rest of the Avengers, and they have an important question for her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my rendition of how Pepper met the rest of the Avengers, and they'd very much like to know something. The Diablo 3 servers were down, so i decided to conjure this puppy up. Please let me know if something isn't right!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man, or the Avengers. Or Robert's nice butt. :[ [/creeper]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony Stark was working in the lab with Bruce Banner. Tony had a pair of black jeans and a black buttoned up cotton shirt on. His hair was the same as usual, spiked up and a little off to the side. His goatee was trimmed neatly, and what was weirder was that Bruce even noticed how well dressed he was, especially for a man that wanted to research nanobot technology. Bruce was wearing a white buttoned up dress-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Stark." Someone from the threshold of the lab said.

When Tony looked up from his hunched over form, he saw Steve Rogers standing there in a blue t-shirt and brown slacks.

"What does Captain Sparkle want, now?" He sounded a bit annoyed, and got back to work.

Steve rolled his eyes at him and saw Bruce look over at them from the corner of his eyes. "There's something that needs your attention on the second level. Something about electrical issues."

"Oh, right." Tony nodded to himself. "_Someone_ ripped out the electrical wiring out of the wall that effectively stopped all of the air conditioning on the bottom level."

At this moment, both Steve and Tony looked over at Bruce. Bruce shrugged his shoulders and smiled a bit. "I didn't do it."

"What about the other three times?" Tony raised his eyebrow at him.

Bruce started to nod. "Okay, so the first three times were probably my fault."

"Probably?" Tony breathed a laugh.

"In any case." Steve sternly interrupted the conversation between the two mad scientists. "Level two personnel are getting really angry, and they want you down there, immediately."

"How's about I give you the manual, and you do it?" He beamed at the captain.

"I'm not an expert at that sort of stuff." Steve narrowed his eyes at him with annoyance.

"Right, because the only _real_ expertise you have is throwing things and catching them. You sound like a regular go-fetch type of dog." Tony mocked him with a slight smirk.

"Stark—" Steve was about to reprimand him, but Clint Barton's loud voice abruptly joined the conversation.

"Stark!" Clint joined the men in the laboratory, and angrily looked at Tony. Clint was wearing a black SHIELD jacket and dark denim jeans. "What have I said about using my bow as part of your experiments?" He held up his bow that was unfortunately painted red and gold.

"It wasn't an experiment." Tony shrugged. "It was merely an art project. Looks cool, right?"

"You're so dead." Clint angrily grounded out.

"Wait in line, pal." Steve crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes at Tony.

Tony, in turn, looked at Bruce. Bruce was hunched over the table, looking through a microscope when he noticed the sudden silence. He saw that Tony was staring at him and began to shake his head, knowing full well of his motives.

"I'm not in this one." He shook his head.

"The first time I need a giant green Smurf to protect me, and you shoot me down." Tony pressed his lips together and shook his head. "You're killing me, smalls."

Thor stepped into the lab with his big hammer in his hand. He didn't have to even say anything, because when all four of them turned their attention to his presence, they quickly noticed the red and gold paint on his hammer. Thor looked in Tony's direction and pointed his hammer at him.

"You dare make a mockery of Odin's hammer?" His courageous voice boomed throughout the laboratory. Thor was in a white t-shirt, a brown jacket, and a pair of jeans. Thor had been on Earth for a few weeks in order to please Director Fury and his series of teamwork activities.

Tony started to laugh. "I forgot about that." Then he turned his attention to Steve. "Hey, Capsicle, when was the last time you saw your Frisbee?"

"You mean my shield?" He raised an eyebrow at him. "Last ni—" He stopped short and widened his eyes in horror. "You son of a—You better not have—"

"Stark." Natasha walked into the laboratory and noticed all of them in the same room. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sudden audience in the room. "Miss Potts is here. She's walking up as we speak—Clint, why is your bow red and gold?"

Natasha subtly pointed as his bow in confusion.

"Ask Iron Craps-His-Pants." He gestured towards Tony.

"Iron Craps-His-Pants?" Tony raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. "That's worse than what Thor called me last week."

"Jintlejust is a word my people use to describe fools." Thor sternly told him. "And this puny metal man is very much a Jintlejust."

Tony ignored him. "Wait, did you say Pepper was here?"

"Yes." She confirmed his interest, and then looked at the glorious colors Thor's hammer was sporting. She looked at Tony in disgust. "Seriously?"

"I was feeling artsy." Tony shrugged innocently. "Where's Pepper?"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you wondering where a spice is?"

"Ding-Ding-Ding." Tony mocked him. "Congratulations Trebek, you win Jeopardy."

"Jeopardy?" Steve mumbled to himself.

"Pepper is about the only person that cares for 'Iron Craps-His-Pants'." Natasha smirked, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"His mother?" Thor asked.

"Worse." Natasha breathed. "Director Fury is briefing us tomorrow morning about a new strategic team activity. Don't be late." With that, she walked away, leaving the five guys in the laboratory.

Bruce glanced over at Tony and then at the other three guys. Everyone else curiously looked at Tony as if he had something weird on his face. Tony looked down at the table and then up at them.

"What?"

"Who exactly is Pepper?" Steve asked, questionably. "Another superhero?"

"Pepper is his girlfriend." Bruce spoke up from the other side of the laboratory. His statement effectively made everybody's mouth gap in surprise or made everyone's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Girlfriend?" Clint mumbled to himself, trying to believe that Tony Stark actually has a girlfriend. Steve nor Clint, and maybe Thor, couldn't believe that the idiot in front of him actually had a significant other. To them, and maybe the rest of SHIELD, it was something they had to effectively see to believe.

"What does this word mean?" Thor asked. "Is it an animal of interest?"

"Hey." Tony sternly pointed at the God of Thunder. "Watch it Rain Man."

"Since when have you had a girlfriend?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows at him.

Pepper heard Steve's question when she touched the threshold of the lab. She grinned at the sight of Tony and his 'co-workers', as he liked to call them. "Since he effectively grew a brain, and actually _considered_ taking care of his own company."

He instantly looked at her and beamed. "Hi." Bruce noticed the wide grin on his face and smirked to himself. He mumbled something under his breath that Tony effectively heard: "Ah, young love."

Tony grinned and lightly kicked Bruce under the table. He grunted in slight pain and sternly looked at the culprit.

"We have a date?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh!" Tony gasped. "Right, almost forgot." He rounded the table to be closer to her. Steve, Thor, and Clint all backed away from the couple. The awkward and, somewhat uncanny, situation eventually rose to the ceiling.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Pepper lightly grinned at him.

"I'll _apologize_ later tonight." He sexually implied, making Steve frown in disgust. "Let me go clean up a little. It'll only take a second." He kissed her cheek, and turned to the other guys, pointing at each one of them. "Touch her and I'll paint all your clothes gold and red."

Pepper watched him leave in lightning speed, and grinned at the sight, until she turned her head to face the rest of the room. All eyes were on her as silence surrounded the room. She looked at the four, really strong and lean men, and quickly smiled.

"Miss Potts, is it?" Steve asked politely, finally breaking the impending silence.

"Yes, but you can call me Pepper." She gently responded.

"Nice you meet you, Miss Pepper Potts." He smiled, offering his hand to her. She gladly shook it.

"I'm Clint Barton." Clint spoke up behind Steve, and shook her hand as well. "Nice to meet you."

"Lovely maiden." Thor spoke up from behind her. When she turned around, her hand was instantly taken into his. He kissed it gently and noticed the softness, reminding him of Jane Foster. "It is a pleasure meeting such a kind creature." He lightly let go of her hand and gave her a nod.

She grinned up at him, and even began to blush. "Thor, right?" Pepper asked him.

"That is I." He responded with a courageous voice.

She turned to Steve and Clint. "And you're Captain America, and Hawkeye."

"You can call me Steve." The captain responded with a grin. "As long as it's not Capsicle, or Sparkle Pants."

"Hi." Bruce finally spoke up, grinning at Pepper.

Pepper smiled back. "Hi, Bruce. It's nice to see you."

"Same – And sorry about last month. I didn't mean to blow up your Blackberry." He winced at the sudden memory. "In my defense, Tony said it was okay _and_ he said you wouldn't get mad."

"Tony says a lot of stuff." She beamed at him.

"You two already know each other?" Clint raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Yes." Pepper nodded. "He and Tony have been blowing up his workshop together."

Bruce chuckled at her response and quietly got back to work. They weren't necessarily blowing up his workshop. They were merely doing science, and there just happened to be a few explosions. None of which were life threatening… at first.

"Speaking of Stark." Steve interjected. "Why him?"

Pepper gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"Way to be subtle." Clint mumbled under his breath, but at the same time wondered the same thing.

"He's—" Steve tried to carefully describe his views of his aggravating teammate.

"He's very annoying." Thor abruptly spoke up. "It would please me to compare him to the various creatures that my people squash for fun."

Pepper began to smirk. She remembered when Tony very much annoyed her to the highest of peaks. It was only fitting that they got to see this side of him first hand. Tony isn't Tony without first being a nuisance.

"He… can be likable… I guess." Steve tried to rectify the conversation.

"No." Clint shook his head. "He can't."

"What I'm trying to say is…" Steve paused for a second. "Out of all the guys in this world, why would you choose Tony?"

Bruce started to chuckle, only because he got to see, first hand, how Tony acted around Pepper. He got to see how Tony considered Pepper as his life line, even though it was by accident. He was walking upstairs from Tony's workshop to ask him about a wire that was coming out of their latest experiment, and accidentally stumbled upon Tony trying to get Pepper to go on a date with him. Much to his surprise, Tony was remarkably gentle, complete with the whole 'puppy-dog-eyes' package.

Pepper noticed Bruce's subtle laugh. She began to smirk, "There's other sides to Tony that you haven't seen yet. And he's a good man… When he wants to be."

"But he's such an ass—pardon my French." Steve quickly apologized. "He keeps acting like he's the only person that matters on this team."

"He can be a little insensitive and annoying sometimes, but he does have a soft side." She told him.

Clint rolled his eyes at the notion of Tony Stark actually being nice for once. He looked down at his gold and red bow and frowned a little. It was definitely going to take some time to scrub the paint off.

"Tiny infuriating creatures are dealt with on my planet." Thor interjected.

"That's good to know, Hammer Time." Tony spoke up as he walked towards them. He wrapped his arm around Pepper's shoulders, "I hope these guys didn't creep you out, or anything."

She turned her head to face him and grinned. "They were well behaved, unlike someone else I know."

"Hey!" He exclaimed before pouting. "I'm a gentleman." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sometimes." He tried to smile.

She glanced down at her watch and pressed her lips together. "Our reservation is in twenty minutes. We better hurry."

"Okay." He quickly shuffled her towards the garage. Before he left, he turned to the rest of the guys. "Level two will have to start plugging in fans, unless you want to read the manual and fix it yourself." He told Steve. "And Legolas—" Clint turned his head to look at him. "If Agent Romanoff asks about her guns, don't say anything."

"Stark!" Natasha's voice was heard from down the hall.

"That's my cue to leave." Tony quickly said before darting the other way.

Steve rested his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I don't know how Miss Potts puts up with him."

"It's the one super power everyone wants." Clint looked up at the rest of the guys, before leaving the room to scrub off the paint.

"My father will not be pleased." Thor sighed before looking down at his red and gold hammer.

Bruce chuckled as the three of them shuffled out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews help the world go 'round. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Surprise! I was very, very content with all the reviews I got, so I decided to write one more chapter. There are also some things i took into account from the reviews when i wrote this.**

**Also: Happy Memorial Day Weekend! Spend time with your loved ones! Unfortunately (depends on how you look at it), i'll be spending time with my Robert Downey Jr body pillow. Parents won't let me fly home since i'm moving out (college) in two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: Robert Downey Jr. owns everything.**

* * *

Pepper, wearing a purple blouse and black skirt, walked away from Tony's Audi that he drove to the restaurant. After he locked the car, he sped up his pace to catch up to her. He grinned at their recent date; it was fun, and memorable. They tried to keep business separate from their personal lives, unlike their previous date. Thankfully, Tony kept on entertaining her with whatever objects were on the table. She thought it was astonishingly adorable. No matter how many dates they've been through, Tony had always tried to keep his nervousness on the down low by playing with whatever was in front of him.

They were walking towards the exit of the garage in the Avengers base, and walked towards his room.

"That was—" She was interjected.

"The best date ever?" He raised his eyebrow at her and beamed.

Pepper chuckled. "It's up there."

Tony shoved his hands in his pants pocket. "C'mon, you can't say that magic trick wasn't impressive."

"You mean when you put your napkin on your head and told me it'll disappear if I closed my eyes?" A smile graced her lips as she looked up at him in adoration.

"It _did_ disappear."

"Uh-huh." She sarcastically added. "Are you sure it's okay if I stay over for the night?"

"Security already cleared you, and you seemed well acquainted with the rest of the team. I'm sure Director Fury won't mind." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her through the doorway of the garage. He lowered his head once they were in the clear, and brushed his lips against hers.

"Tony." She moaned, trying to get him to control himself before they got too deep into each other.

"No one's watching." He beamed down at her. "Besides, it's almost midnight. Most of the SHIELD staff is patrolling the boarder. We're fine." He lowered her head to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

When Pepper pulled away again, he groaned. "We're half way to your bedroom. I'm sure you can wait till then."

"Ever since you showed up for our date, which by the way has everyone turning heads in complete and utter surprise, your outfit has been taunting me." He admitted to her. Pepper's reaction was a raised eyebrow, allowing him to elaborate further. "Pepper, your attire has been making me drool from the second you walked into the lab."

"Wouldn't be the first time." She waggled her eyebrow at him. "You need to learn to ogle discretely."

"I thought I was well behaved tonight." He pointed out.

"Barely." She breathed a laugh. "I could literally feel you undressing me with your eyes."

Tony laughed at her and moved in closer, breathing in her scent in the process. "My imagination has a mind of its own, especially when you provoke it." He gestured to her attire. Pepper's cheeks flushed, almost immediately.

She gazed up at him, and began to provoke him further. "We never did have dessert, did we?"

His mouth gapped as his lower half completely took over. "Why Miss Potts," he paused to lower his head. Their foreheads were merely centimeters apart. "I think you're trying to seduce me."

"Funny, because usually it's the other way around." She smiled up at him, leaning into his body.

Tony breathed a small laugh before he leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against hers. She smiled against his lips and leaned in, closing the miniscule gap between them. Pepper's arms wrapped around his neck out of pure habit, and she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. He grinned against her lips and pushed her against the wall.

She felt something press against her lower back, but didn't pay any attention to it since the man she loved so much was right in front of her. Before she could even pull away, she heard an alarm ringing against her ear, and red flashes of light circling the room.

"Tony—" She gasped, pulling away, and looking around in confusion.

"What the…" He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked in all directions.

"What's going on?" She asked; her tone was hinted with slight panic.

"Either an unwelcomed guest breached the perimeter, or—"

Pepper's side was now near his chest. "—Or somebody accidentally set off the alarm." Tony's gaze was now directed at her, and then what followed her's. They both looked down at red button.

"Oh… crap…" Tony breathed.

Steve Rogers ran down the hall with his shield in his hand. He was sporting a white t-shirt, and red and blue boxers. He stopped in front of the pair, trying to catch his breath.

"What happened? The alarms—" Steve was interjected.

"Yes, we know." Tony rolled his eyes. "The bu—"

Before Tony could explain what happened, Thor came running down the same corridor.

"Is there an enemy nearby?" His voice boomed throughout the hallway. Thor was in a pair of red sweats, and nothing else, making Pepper immediately look away. She tried so very hard not to stare, and unfortunately, Tony noticed. Tony groaned and tried to tell them what happened, but Maria Hill and a few other SHIELD agents interrupted them.

"Control tower says that someone tried to signal an alert over here." Maria informed them, one hand on her holster and the other was carrying a radio-talkie. The rest of the SHIELD agents were carrying assault rifles. Maria was on patrol, so she was still in her tight dark grey pants, and SHIELD issued jacket.

"Oh for the love of—" Tony groaned. Pepper stood there, trying not to blush in embarrassment.

"Does _no one_ know what time it is?" Bruce Banner came from behind Thor. He was in dark grey sweats and a white t-shirt. He looked at the rest of the team with sleepy eyes.

"What have I told you guys?" Natasha came up from the garage, ignoring the red lights. She looked at Thor, Cap, and Bruce. "When the perimeter goes on full alert, you're supposed to be dressed appropriately. No villain is going to take you seriously in boxers and a t-shirt." She pressed her lips in annoyance.

Barton walked up behind Natasha in his full SHIELD combat outfit and furrowed his eyebrows at the crowd. "Someone pressed the alert button?"

Natasha looked behind her and gave Clint a shrug, but something caught her eye, making her do a double take. She furrowed her eyebrows at his quiver and pointed at it. Everyone else stared in her direction.

"Clint, your arrows are—"

"Yes, I know. They're red and gold." Clint grounded out angrily, and looked at Tony. "I didn't notice until I grabbed it." His newly scrubbed black bow hung around his chest.

"Okay, seriously." Tony yelled. "There is no alert – there is nothing to worry about. Just go back to whatever the hell you guys were doing – and really, who in the world puts a button there?" Pepper looked away, trying to act casual.

"Then why—" Maria tried to ask but Tony cut her off.

"Pepper's back accidentally hit the button." He heavily sighed. "So, tell those people in that big and unnecessary tower to turn off the red lights."

"Domestic violence?" Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony, wondering how and why Pepper's back touched the button in the first place.

"No—" Tony tried to tell him.

"_Heated_ conversation?" Clint furrowed his eyebrows at the pair, making Tony clench his jaw.

Maria held the radio-talkie to her mouth. "Tell everybody to stand down. False signal – alert was not necessary, I repeat, alert was not necessary. Stark was only making out with his girlfriend. Also, someone tell Directory Fury to put down the rocket launcher." She angrily sighed, and started to walk away. It was somewhat faint, but everyone heard the radio's response: "Stark has a girlfriend?"

The rest of the SHIELD agents followed Agent Hill out. Natasha rolled her eyes at the pair and casually walked away with Clint on her trail.

"What does this phrase mean?" Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Steve looked up at him with an uncertain look.

"Does making out mean making money?" Thor turned to Bruce, who had just grinned in response. "Who wants to make out with me?" His god-like voice boomed in all directions.

Tony buried his head in Pepper's neck and groaned in annoyance, ashamed of his team and how they worked. She chuckled in response and rested her cheek against his head.

Steve eventually left with Thor back to their rooms and even explained the phrase to him.

Bruce stood there with a grin on his face. He looked at the pair with complete giddiness.

"Bruce, don't say a word." Tony grumbled at him.

"You're lucky they've never heard the story about the shower." Bruce laughed to himself, walking away.

Tony shook his head at the scientist and heavily sighed.

"Yup." Pepper nodded to herself, unsure what really just happened. "Best date I've ever had." Tony grumbled something incoherently and ushered her down the hall, and towards his room.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews would be oh-so lovely! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm actually not too sure about this one. I was going to hold it off for another couple days or so, but a lot of people reviewed. And just the thought of holding an update off makes my RDJ pillow frown. So, here it is.**

**Please enjoy and remember to read responsibly!**

* * *

"I don't get why you of all people are making me read this." Tony said, sitting on top of his bed, in his room, in the middle of the Avengers headquarters. He was dressed in a black cotton t-shirt, and a pair of his own red and yellow boxers. When Pepper saw him wearing them, she half rolled her eyes and smiled. She had to expect him to carry at least two pairs of anything in Iron Man colors.

The bed wasn't like the one he had at home in his mansion, but it was big enough to fit the both of them, or at least force some snuggling. He sat on the right side with his back against the headboard and his legs underneath the covers.

"Director Fury wants you to read it." She told him from the bathroom.

"Yeah, but this reading assignment isn't due until tomorrow morning, and I still have tomorrow morning to read it." He pressed his lips together, looking down at the contents of the folder.

She walked out of the bathroom in one of his grey t-shirts and white boxer shorts. When he glanced up to give her an annoyed look, he practically did two double takes. His mouth gaped, and drool was about to slip out, until he mentally scolded himself to have a sense of self-control.

"Do you have sweats, or at least a jacket I can wear?" She asked him, peeking inside his closet.

He was silent for a few seconds, trying to still register how sexy she looked in his clothes. He blinked and went back to her question to avoid any scolding from her. "Um—why?"

"It's a little cold in here." She simply said.

"There's a reason why we're sharing a bed, Pepper." He grinned up at her.

She rested her hands on her hip and shook her head at him. Her bare feet padded across his room to join him on his bed. She immediately slipped under the covers and almost shivered from the sheet's cool touch.

Tony began to close the manila folder in preparation for some personal time with his personal assistant (this thought made him grin to himself).

"What are you doing?" She practically scolded him with a smile. "You're supposed to be reading that."

He closed it and placed it on the nearby nightstand. "It's confidential stuff, and since you're in a very close proximity, I can't read it." He turned to face her and smiled, just a bit.

"You're impossible." She breathed before shaking her head.

"Rules are rules." He sarcastically added before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Pepper snuggled up to his side and placed her hand on his stomach. He pulled her closer with a _really _faint giggle, one that she was sure she heard more than once during their nightly cuddling. She always thought it was just her imagination, but she never found it in herself to press him for further information.

When he pressed a small kiss to her head, he asked her, almost in a romantic way, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"It was nice." She grinned, running her head across his stomach.

"Just nice?" He asked with slight shock in his tone as if she had just shot him in the heart. "But, you said that was the best date you've ever had."

"Sarcastically, yeah, because every super hero and SHIELD agent in a ten mile radius caught us making out in the hallway." She exaggerated.

"Well, it wasn't my fault." He quickly added, pulling her against him.

"Yes, it was."

"Your back pressed the button." He shot back.

"And if you hadn't kissed me, it wouldn't have." She tugged at his shirt.

"Oh please why is it always my fault?" He grumbled.

"When is it_ not_ your fault?" She raised an eyebrow up at him.

"That time in the shower?"

"Oh god… Please don't bring that up." She cringed.

"I'm not the one that brought it up." Tony flashed a small smile. "Bruce did."

She buried her head between his neck and shoulder in embarrassment, and wrapped her arms around his chest. He laughed at her reaction and pulled her in closer. "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes." She said against his neck. "It was."

"Let's not think about it, then." He said, making her pull away. "Let's talk about tomorrow what is my personal assistant slash co-CEO doing tomorrow?"

Pepper began to laugh. "_She_ is leaving to go back to L.A tomorrow."

"What?" Tony pouted. "I don't accept."

"I have work to do, Tony." She grinned.

"So, do your work here."

"I didn't bring any of it with me." She tried to tell him.

"Well," He started out, pressing his lips together. "That certainly isn't my fault, now is it? Oh wait," he paused for dramatic effect. "Oh yeah, that's right. It's always my fault." He turned to look down at her.

Pepper shook her head at him and tried not to smile. "I'm going to bed." She began to scoot further into the sheets.

"Wait-wait-wait—now hold on, we were having a conversation." He replied, feeling her warmth slip away from his body.

She stopped midway, and glared up at him. "I was having ten percent of the conversation, and it wasn't a conversation, it was an argument."

"Wow." He faintly said, shocked at her response. "You are never going to let that one go and by the way, it's twelve percent. Not ten." He watched as she positioned and fluffed up one of the pillows.

She flashed a small smile at his counteract, and gently laid her head on the pillow. "Good night, Tony."

Her back was to him, as if she were angry, but they both knew they were just having a meaningless squabble. He dipped down and laid beside her, his nose right in front of her back. He pressed his lips together, "I thought you said you were cold."

Pepper let out a small sigh and turned around. She tucked herself under his arm and wrapped her arm around his middle. Tony grinned at her interests in his warmth and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "It's hard to turn away my personal heater slash nightlight." She reached up and tapped her fingers against his glowing Arc Reactor.

He grinned at her words and closed his eyes in content. After a minute or two of silence, he furrowed his eyebrows, "Did you just call me a tool?"

"Mm, night." She mumbled before nuzzling her nose against his side and beaming to herself.

It was silent, except for Tony's soft snoring. The couple had a few minutes of uninterrupted peace and quiet. It was amazing how fast she could fall asleep next to him. She thought she would end up waking up because of his grizzly bear snoring, and having to elbow him off the bed to get him to stop. It was everything but that.

Before any of them could get an hour's worth of sleep, a loud crash came from the hallway. Pepper's eyes shot open in panic. She immediately sat up and looked at the closed door. When she didn't see any unexplainable bodies or objects, she nudged the sleeping form next to her.

"Tony." She whispered with haste. When he didn't answer, she repeated it again. "Tony!" She lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oooh!" He jolted up with sleepy eyes. "Huh, what? What's wrong? Is the baby crying?" He had one hand on his stomach while the other was rubbing the corner of his eye.

She pressed her lips together and rolled her eyes at the last question. "No." She quietly scolded him. "I heard something."

"Pepper, honey." He said sleepily. "The last time you said that, it ended up being a baby raccoon… outside and how you heard that beats the heck out of me. So, let's just go back to bed and say it was a bird."

"I heard a crash." She tried to tell him. "Like, glass shattering what if someone broke in?" She began to panic, and even inched closer to him.

"Someone broke into SHIELD headquarters?" He raised his eyebrow at her and began to laugh. "Not even an ant could break in. You have nothing to worry—"

_Crash!_

Tony stopped midway and looked at the threshold.

"See!" Pepper exclaimed. "If you even _try_ to tell me that was a baby squirrel, Stark—"

"I get it, I get it." He whispered quickly. "Would it help _the both of us_ go back to snuggling if I went to go check it out?"

"Yes." She immediately said. Tony motioned to get up, and felt a tug on his shirt. "Be careful."

He stepped outside and noticed no one was in the hall way. He looked in both directions and only saw the white lights that illuminated the walkway. He was about to walk back inside the room until he heard another crash. Furrowing his eyebrows, Tony walked towards the booming sound. He stopped in front of the threshold of the small kitchen space reserved for the team, and heard another crash.

"Food burglar?" Tony whispered to himself. "No one takes my Shawarma and gets away with it!" He ran through the threshold with his fists ready to beat the guy on the other side of the wall until he saw that it was only Thor, whom was wearing just his red sweat pants.

"What the heck?" Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you—"

"This water is so delicious!" Thor picked up the glass cup and threw it in the sink, making the glass shatter into tiny pieces. Luckily, the sink was deep enough so that none of the glass got on the floor.

"Whoa—whoa—whoa." Tony stepped towards him. "Hammer time, why are you breaking all of the cups?"

"I was thirsty."

"Yes, I can see that." Tony tried to smile. "Didn't anyone teach you how to refill a cup?"

"Yes." Thor nodded, unsure where Tony was going with his question.

"Then why are you breaking all of these cups?" Tony sighed, and peaked into the sink. In his head, he calculated more than four shattered glass cups.

"Nobody seemed to mind." Thor raised an eyebrow at him. "There are enough cups to go around, Stark."

"Yes, I realize that." Tony glanced at the cupboard stock full of cups, tall glasses, and wine glasses. "But—You know what, never mind." He shook his head at the God. "Have fun, Rain Man." He whacked Thor's chest with the back of his hand and casually walked out of the kitchen.

When he got back to his room, Pepper was already laying in bed. He crawled under the sheets next to her and felt her snuggle up to his side.

"Who was it?" She said sleepily.

"It was nothing. Just go back to bed." He whispered back, snuggling themselves into a comfortable position. She hummed against his chest and began to breathe softly. Tony laid there and admired her perfectly molded body against his before falling into a deep slumber himself.

Unfortunately, all they could get was an hour of peaceful sleep until someone barged into their room.

"Tony!" Steve Rodgers yelled whilst slamming the door wide open.

Pepper gasped in panic, sprang up from the bed, and hugged the covers to her body. Her eyes went wide as the body next to her sprang up as well.

"What the hell, Captain Underpants!" Tony yelled, trying to fend off the light that came from the hallway with his hand. "Do you have any sense of decency, or rather, privacy… at all?"

"Oh," Steve blinked at them stupidly, almost forgetting that Pepper was staying the night with him. _Thank god I didn't walk in on them having—_ "I'm so sorry, Miss Potts."

"It's alright, Steve." She blinked up at him with a small smile.

Tony paused for a second, and slowly turned to look at her. "Steve?"

She rolled her eyes knowing full well where he was going with it. "Tony—"

"Why is it that every guy you meet, you're instantly on a first name basis with them?" He asked with a little defensiveness in his tone.

Steve stood there, almost wanting to close the door silently and slowly. He was unsure what to say, so he decided to admire the coat of paint on the wall nearest to him.

"Stop it." She scolded him. "You know that's not true."

"Well, yeah, maybe with me." He argued, and began to gesture towards Steve. "You met him ten hours ago."

"I'm only being polite." She rolled her eyes at him again.

"First it was Phil, and now it's Steve." He pressed his lips together. "I hope I never hear you call Hammer Time by his first name."

"Thor has a first name?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know, Pep. You seem to know _everyone_ by their first name." He gave her a sarcastic look, making her heavily sigh in response. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Steve was still there. "Tell me why I shouldn't throw you out of the window right now, _Steve_." Tony shot Pepper another look, but this time she smacked his chest with her arm.

"Oh—um..." Steve cleared his throat. "There's glass in the kitchen."

"Yes." Tony nodded with raised eyebrows. "One usually drinks from glass cups."

"No, I mean there's shattered glass… everywhere."

"That's Hammer Time's mess, not mine." Tony waved his hand at him. "Now, shoo. I need my beauty sleep." Pepper stifled a small laugh.

Steve rolled his eyes at him. "I need somebody to help me clean it up."

"I'm sure you're a big boy. Why do I need to help you?" Tony raised his eyebrow at him.

"Because there's a lot of glass."

"So go ask Bruce or Thor."

"You mean ask the guy who turns into a green giant when he's angry, or the God that can jolt me with thunder anytime he wants?" Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're such a pan-" Tony was cut short, thanks to Pepper's quick interjection.

"I'll help you, Steve."

"Oh, um..." Steve gasped, unsure of what to say to her.

"No, just go back to bed, Pepper." Tony huffed. "I'll help him."

"Thanks." Pepper smiled at him and kissed his cheek before lying back in bed. Tony swung his legs out from underneath the covers and stopped short. When her trickery and deceitfulness finally hit him, he slowly turned his head to stare at her sleeping and smirking form. She faintly heard him mumble under his breath, "You're lucky I love you."

…

"You should really think about treating Miss Potts with respect." Steve spoke up. He was sweeping some of the glass out from underneath the crevices of the kitchen.

Tony was carefully taking the glass out from the sink when he heard his statement. "Pepper is my girlfriend, not yours."

"I'm just saying—"

"Then don't say anything." Tony shot back.

"Why do you always have to argue with her?" Steve angrily glanced up at him.

"I don't argue with her." Tony picked up a large piece of glass and placed it into the white wastebasket.

"Then what was that back there?"

"Pepper and I don't argue." Tony replied. "It's our own form of… arguing. We've been doing it for ten plus years."

"So…" Steve stopped sweeping to think about what he had just said. "You've been verbally abusing her for ten years?"

"It's not verbal abuse—why do you ask so many questions, Dr. Phil?" Tony angrily raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not your relationship."

"I'm just looking out for Miss Potts." Steve went back to sweeping.

"Just because she calls you Steve doesn't mean it gives you the right to be her 'protector'."

"Right, because you're her knight in shining armor?"

"Look, Pepper and I are doing fine. We don't argue it's just complicated." Tony placed stacks of glass into the basket before going back to their conversation. "Why the sudden interest in our relationship?"

"Like I said, I'm just looking out for her."

"You've known her for ten hours, Sparkles." Tony shot him a look. "Please tell me you're not going to steal my gal away from me, because if I have to, I _will_ beat you up and steal your lunch money."

Steve couldn't help but smirk at his potential threat. He looked up from the spot he was sweeping and shrugged. "I just don't want to see her get hurt. I've been on the spider web—"

"You mean the internet?" Tony shot back at him.

"I know all about your sexcapades and how you _work_ with women." Steve replied with a somewhat threatening tone in his voice.

"Where'd you learn that word, Cap, on the spider egg?" Tony spat back at him.

"Urbandictionary." Steve quickly responded back. "Even if I just met Pepper, I know a nice gal when I see one. And I'd hate to see her end up like all of those other women out there that you know nothing about but the color of their underwear."

Tony stared at Steve in the face and never took his eyes off him. He clenched his jaw and shook his head at him. "Pepper and I are different, and besides, that whole sex-booze-party phase was so last year." He paused to think about his next words. "Maybe I've never worked a day in my life," He began with a serious tone. "But I've worked too damn hard persuading Pepper on exactly how much I love her, and I'm not throwing all that hard work away that easily. So, you can kiss your witness protection shmuck good-bye, because I'm not about to give her up."

Steve stared at him for a good minute before nodding to himself. A small smile graced his lips. He said, without a hint of sarcastic in his tone, "I don't have any lunch money, by the way."

Tony pressed his lips together in annoyance and quickly glared at him.

…

After about an hour of picking up glass from the sink, Tony returned to his room and resumed snuggling with his girlfriend. He lay against his side and wrapped a protective arm around her middle. He spooned her body against his, and grinned endearingly when she hummed in content. He grinned against her neck and pressed a small kiss on her shoulder blade.

The rest of the night was finally peaceful.

Pepper woke up at her usual time of 6:30 AM. She awoke with a loud yawn and sat up to stretch her arms. She gasped loudly when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist to pull her back down. She landed softly on Tony's side and felt his fingers play with the shirt she was wearing.

"Mm, too early." He mumbled sleepily.

Pepper grinned in response and tried not to laugh. "Apparently your lower half thinks otherwise."

"He's just angry we skipped dessert last night." He mumbled again. "What time do you have to leave?"

"Noon."

"Lovely." He flashed a small smile, finally opening his eyes to look at her. "Enough time to have dessert." He sat up from his spot and turned his head to give her a soft kiss, but when looked away to reject him, he immediately frowned and pouted.

"Tony, I don't want anyone to walk in on us." She shot him a stern look.

"Don't worry, they won't." He grinned, leaning in for a kiss.

"But—"

"Pepper, it won't take more than thirty minutes and hurry up, because _he's_ getting impatient." He quickly told her, finally kissing her on the lips.

He pulled her on top of him and laughed when her hands tickled the skin under the waistband of his boxers. He gave her a long and passionate kiss while his hands lifted the cotton shirt off her body. He threw the shirt in a random direction and eventually worked on his boxers she was sporting.

She was in the middle of lifting his shirt off, until Bruce abruptly walked in.

Pepper heard the door swing open and immediately screeched in surprise. She jumped off of Tony and without delay pulled the covers to her chest. She looked up at the door to see the culprit and saw Bruce standing there with his eyes completely wide.

"Oh my god." Bruce quickly gasped. He turned his head away and closed his eyes. "I am so sorry—"

"Seriously, does no one have any decency for privacy around here?" Tony practically yelled.

"I'm really sorry—um, Agent Romanoff wanted me to remind you that we have a meeting in less than an hour with Director Fury. He wants to-" Bruce tried to gasp out.

"Yes, yes, I know. Team training, blah, blah, blah." Tony rolled his eyes at the scientist.

"Look on the bright side," Bruce tried not to smile. "This wasn't nearly as embarrassing as that time with the shower." He closed the door behind him, leaving the couple in silence, and the mood effectively shattered.

Tony pressed his lips together in annoyance.

Pepper turned her head to face him and half shrugged. "He has a good point."

* * *

**A/N: My muse is stockpiling on reviews for the winter. Please help her survive!**

**Apologies: I'm sorry. I think my Word Doc blew up on its way to ff. But don't worry, i'm trying to fix it!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, i'd rather write fanfiction than study for my finals. Last finals are on Thursday and Friday, and i'm going to Disneyland tomorrow, so studying for Physics and Math is very unappealing at the moment.**

**Special thanks to all of the readers and have reviewed, favorite'd the fic, and/or story alert'd. You guys are so awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

After Pepper had left, the rest of the Avengers team, Director Nick Fury included, noticed the change in Tony Stark's personality. While Pepper was in a five mile radius of Tony, everyone could see the colorful and playful personality in his eyes. Agent Barton noticed how oddly docile Tony was; Tony would listen to Director Fury with at least ten complaints (his normal whine-streak was at 30). Doctor Bruce Banner didn't mind the change of pace, only because he's interacted with Tony with, and without, the presence of Miss Pepper Potts. Steve Rogers didn't care much, but he was interested in the fact that a bunch of grown men couldn't control Tony, but a woman could; _Ah, the power of women._

A month after finishing up the first round of team strategizing activities, Director Fury had called upon them once again. When the entire team arrived, they laughed more than they argued, which Director Fury's plan was all along. Much to everyone's surprise, Fury actually wanted Pepper to be on board. Everyone speculated it was to tie Tony down or at least keep him from painting the entire helicraft red and gold.

"Pepper, please, at least give me a chance." Tony trailed behind her. He wore his usual thing black cotton t-shirt and dark denim jeans. His sleeves were partly rolled up since the second level air conditioning still hadn't been fixed yet.

Pepper glanced behind her shoulder to look at him and gave him a small smile. "No, Tony." Her black pencil skirt, purple blouse, and black pair of high heels catching his every glance.

They were walking down a flight of stairs that led to Steve Rodgers' flat. From the staircase, you could hear various pounding noises coming from a punching bag. Pepper crossed the threshold that allowed her to see a very sweaty Captain America in a white t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. Tony pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Please." Tony pleaded, despite the extra audience member. "At least consider my proposal."

Pepper bit her bottom lip at his comment and chose to ignore it, for now. She slid one of the manila folders out from her arms.

When Steve heard the abrupt sound of clicking heels against the floor of his flat, he paused and stopped the moving punching bag. Out of breath, he glanced at the door way and saw a very proper Miss Potts and a very eager Tony Stark.

"Miss Potts." Steve grinned at her, turning his body to face his. Pepper walked up to him and handed him the manila folder.

"Hello, Steve." Pepper replied politely.

"Again with the _Steve_…" Tony groaned behind her.

She ignored him. "Director Fury wants you to look over these before tomorrow."

"Sure thing." He nodded, opening the folder and giving it a quick scan before closing it. "Thanks."

"No problem." She replied with another smile.

"I respect my elders, too, you know." Tony spoke up with a shrug.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "For the last time Tony, I'm not doing it."

"Why not?" He drew out with a whine. "C'mon, it'll just be one night."

Steve watched their conversation, almost wanting to ask what was wrong. Thanks to previous events, he already knew that it was best to just let them talk it out rather than get caught in the middle. He pressed his lips together, and looked around in attempts to lift the awkward tension.

"No." She sternly told him again, looking over her shoulder. "I have a lot of work to do—"

"You're handing debriefing folders to a bunch of grown men, whom are very well capable of getting it themselves – well, besides this older fellow here." He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Steve, who gave a threatening glare back. "He'll need a cane of some sorts… maybe a walker with tennis balls."

Pepper rolled her eyes and glanced at Steve. "I'm sorry. He's more obedient when he's fed." Tony growled in response.

"It's alright." Steve waved it off.

"The official debrief is tomorrow morning at 8 AM." She informed the Captain.

"Mkay." He nodded and grinned. "Thanks again, Miss Potts."

"Please, it's Pepper." She said back before walking towards the stairs. Tony thus trailed behind her and occasionally glared back at Steve.

Steve raised an eyebrow at the pair and breathed a small laugh. "Those two." He shook his head and walked over to the nearest bench.

…

"Pepper, you're not being fair." Tony whined again, still hot on her trail. They had just walked onto the main platform of the helicraft where Agent Romanoff and Maria Hill were.

"How am I not being fair?" She furrowed her eyebrows, walking through the double glass sliding doors. He huffed in response.

"You won't let me explain the pros and cons of my proposal." He gritted his teeth together.

"No." She breathed. "I'm letting you explain them – you're just not _explaining_ them."

"That's because we're in public." He replied back with a frown. "I don't want everyone and their kitchen sink to hear it."

Pepper rolled her eyes again and approached the left side of the commanding platform. Agent Romanoff poked her head out from behind one of the monitors and furrowed her eyebrows at the scene in front of her.

"You're acting as if it's some super secret conspiracy." She sighed.

"Well, duh." He nodded with certainty. "It is."

"It isn't." She shot back, and began to smile at Natasha. "Natasha."

"Miss Potts." She smiled back, and then looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. "Stark."

"Agent Romanoff." He shot back.

Pepper handed one of the manila folders to her. "Director Fury wanted me to give you this."

Natasha took it and smiled. "Thank you. I'll be sure to look over this as soon as possible." She then looked at Tony with a glare. "By the way, Mr. Stark."

Tony's ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"Level two's air conditioning still hasn't been fixed."

He shrugged, not caring. "Not my problem."

"Yes. It is." She sternly told him before giving him a death glare. "Get it fixed." She said with a threatening tone, and walked towards the other side of the platform.

Tony stood there with semi-wide eyes. Pepper shared the same look. Only Agent Romanoff had the skill set to strike fear in someone's eyes with just a few words and a shifted tone. It was probably the most frightening feature about her.

"See." Pepper shrugged it off. "You're busy."

Without even skipping a beat, he replied, "No, I'm not."

"I'm pretty sure she'll drop you if you don't fix level two." Pepper gave a sideways glance and raised her eyebrow at him. "Remember last—"

"Yes." He interjected and nodded. "I remember last time. Thanks for reminding me." He began to sigh. "So, after I fix level two, will you hear me out?"

She began to laugh. "No." She walked towards the double glass doors with Tony still on her trail.

"Oh, c'mon!" He practically shouted, making everyone on the commanding platform stare at the pair.

…

"Just one night." Tony frowned.

"Oh please." Pepper walked through the threshold of the laboratory where Doctor Bruce Banner was working. The doctor looked up once he heard the two. You could hear the pair from a mile away thanks to their vibrant arguments.

The doctor glanced up at the pair with a small smile.

"You're being mean." He pouted.

"Should I even ask?" Bruce raised his eyebrow at them.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "He's just being persistent."

"No, I'm just trying _really_ hard." Tony faced her with a small smile. "Please?"

She looked up at him and noticed how hard he was trying to get to do it, and she even considered the idea, but unfortunately, the odds weren't in his favor. "No."

He groaned loudly.

"Is he trying to get you to go flying with him?" Bruce suddenly asked.

Pepper smiled. "Not exactly, although I've flown with him before."

"Really?" Bruce raised his eyebrow, intrigued by her confession. "Fun?"

"Terrifying." She grinned up at Tony, whom was still frowning at her rejection. "He was too impatient to take the jet to Australia."

"Wow." Bruce said in shock. "He carried you all the way there?"

"I only made it as far as the beach before she started kicking me." Tony spoke up with a sigh.

"You were going to fly across the ocean, Tony." She scolded him.

"What's wrong with that?" He shrugged. "I do it on a weekly basis."

"But not when you're carrying another human being."

"Which is why my proposal last week should be put in full effect." He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring at her endearingly.

She beamed back. "You're not putting me in a suit."

"Stubborn." He gritted his teeth together. "Turns me on." She only laughed and rolled her eyes in response.

"I assume he's been bugging you about it all day?" Bruce asked, looking down at the tools on the lit metallic table in front of him.

"No…" Tony sighed, and released his hold on her shoulders. "I've been trying to get her to go on a date with me."

Bruce tried not to laugh. "That's it?"

"Hey," Tony sternly shot back. "Getting Pepper to go on a date is a lot harder than taking on an army of Chitauri."

"I have work to do, Tony, and you're supposed to prepare for tomorrow's debriefing." She looked at up at him with a small smile. "Oh, before I forget." She handed the last manila folder to Bruce.

He looked down at it and curiously flipped through the stapled pages.

"Official debrief is at 8AM." She informed the doctor.

"Thanks." Bruce smiled back at her.

"Hey." Tony furrowed his eyebrows at her. She turned around and gave him a furrowed look. "Where's my folder?"

"You're a grown man, Mr. Stark. Surely you can get it yourself." She slyly beamed at him, and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. After she pulled away, she endearingly rubbed his stomach and walked out of the lab.

Tony stood there with his mouth gapped, unsure of what just happened. He looked over at Bruce and saw the smug look on his face. The doctor was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Don't." He pointed at him.

Bruce held his hands up. "I'm not." He grinned excessively.

* * *

**A/N: Thor was not in this one. He's busy doing Asgardian things in Asgard.**

**Every single review is separately appreciated and cared for with love and hugs! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Good morning! Mashed this out with lightning speed. I'm done with finals, but in a week i'll be back in school to take on the dreaded summer classes. It's the pain i have to go through to graduate college on time. **

**Disclaimer: Stan Lee can take all my money for making Pepperony possible. Every. Single. Penny!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**By the way, did anyone see that picture of Pepper (Lol, i mean Gwyneth P.) and Robert Downey Jr! Ah god, those two will be the death of me. There's also a lovely drawing of Pepper and Tony floating around Tumblr (that should get more than 2000 likes). If anyone wants to drown in their own tears of Pepperony happiness, i suggest you look at those two pictures.  
**

* * *

"What do you think about a moonlit dinner on the third floor of the helicarrier, Sparkles?" Tony Stark asked just as he blasted a man with one of his repulsion rays.

"Kind of a bad time to be asking me on a date, Stark." Steve Rogers huffed before he flung his shield at one of the oncoming men holding assault rifles.

Tony rolled his eyes even though he knew he couldn't see his facial expressions through his mask.

The Avengers were in Philadelphia this time. Three hours ago, Director Nick Fury had debriefed them on a mild mission, but important enough to involve everyone, excluding Thor.

An army of men armed with assault rifles, machetes, and a whole slew of other weapons were strung together by a man named 'Randolf Kovsky', who thought tomorrow's future was in his hands. The armies of men were rebels bent on over powering the government. Before the government could intervene, the council brought it to Fury's attention in hopes of extinguishing the rebels before things got out of control. It was surely a surprise when Tony scanned the area and found over twenty thousand rebels on the streets of Philadelphia.

"The third floor has a small sun roof." Tony spoke again whilst deflecting the knives being thrown at him from a small group of rebels. "After dinner we could cuddle—"

Steve caught his shield, held it up against his body, and deflected a rain of bullets. "I'm more of a dinner-and-a-movie kind of guy, no offense."

"I'm talking about Pepper, you walking flag." Tony spat back.

"Now's not the time to be flirting, you guys." Agent Romanoff boomed throughout their earpieces. The sound of gun shots could be heard from their end.

"These guys aren't even trying." Tony pressed his lips together and targeted fifteen men with his missiles. "I could seriously stop this rebellion with one gauntlet tied behind my back."

Steve threw his shield at Tony. The shield bounced off his back with a cling and hit one of the men off to the side. Tony grunted in response and angrily turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, there was a guy that was about to blast you with a rocket launcher. What were you saying?" Steve said with a smug look on his face.

"Don't make me—"

"Guys, there are five men in your area with rocket launchers." Hawkeye interjected from a nearby rooftop.

"So, stop them with your cupid arrows?" Tony shot back, trying to fend off two more rebels with shotguns.

"I'm a little busy here!" Hawkeye grunted, and threw two men off the rooftop with his bow. A man charged at him from behind, but using his instincts, Clint moved out of the way and watched the man jump off the rooftop with a yelp.

"A little help over here would be appreciated!" Natasha said, emptying a clip of ammo from her pistol.

"Where was my help when we took down that mad man in Hawaii?" Clint yelled into the earpiece.

"You didn't give me enough time." Natasha rang back, hitting one of the men in the face with her fist and taking his assault rifle for personal use.

"I gave you more than enough time." Clint shot a man in the back with his arrow, and then another, and another.

"Now is the not the time for flirting." Tony said in a feminine voice, trying to mock Romanoff.

"Say that to my face next time, Stark." Natasha's angry voice boomed.

"No." Tony said as if he reached for the cookie jar and got slapped on the hand. "You're scary."

The Hulk jumped in front of Natasha and blocked a rocket launcher with his back. He swung outwards and managed to knock out ten rebels out. Natasha sighed with relief and smiled up at the giant.

"At least someone has by back."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Someone obviously hasn't been watching the same fight."

"Can we please get back to my dilemma here? Pepper. Date. Give me a solution." Tony grunted, trying to fend off five more rebels with the repulsion blast from his chest piece.

"Not everything in life is about women." Steve replied quickly. He leaped into a crowd of rebels and swung his shield in an arc, thus knocking them back.

"Please, someone that isn't seventy plus years old, give me a solution." Tony rephrased his message.

Steve rolled his eyes in response, and knocked out two guys.

"Don't even mention the word date. Just do it." Clint suggested.

Tony began to furrow his eyebrows. "Whoa, whoa—"

"Not like that." Clint rolled his eyes. "Just lead her to the third level and have dinner with her. If she's reluctant on having a date in the first place, then have the date by not having the date."

"There's a reason why you haven't been on a date in months, Clint." Natasha said through their communications line.

"No, no." Tony waved off her statement. "The bald eagle has a good point. If I had worms on me, I'd give you them." He felt something hard bounce off his back, probably making a bruise. He looked behind him and saw a red and gold arrow on the ground.

"Whoops. Sorry." Clint replied with a sly grin.

Tony clenched his jaw in anger as he punched one of the rebels in the face with his gauntlet.

"There are more incoming!" Steve shouted from the top of a school bus.

"God, this is getting annoying." Tony grunted, and took out two more guys. One of the guys from the side hit him in the mask with the butt end of his shotgun. Tony shot him in the stomach with a repulsion blast. "Please tell me Fury has a plan."

"We are the plan." Natasha countered, fending off a rebel with a pistol and a bat.

"This plan is going to get rusty if we don't do something quick." Clint said, looking back at his quiver to see how many arrows he has left.

"We are at forty percent power, Sir." JARVIS informed Tony through his HUD.

"Great." Tony grumbled, and kicked one of the rebels aside. "Call Pepper, JARVIS."

"Calling Miss Potts." The AI responded.

"Are you serious, Stark?" Natasha asked, shooting three guy with an assault rifle, and then another guy with a rebel's knife.

"More serious than a heart attack from Mc Donalds." He responded with a lick of his lips. Pepper's face appeared on his HUD in a flash. _She actually answered this time,_ he thought with a smile. "Hi Pep!"

"Tony, please tell me everything is okay." She sounded distraught, and a little panicky.

"Everything is fine, honey. Why wouldn't it be?" He thought about his reply for a second. "Well, I guess that's the wrong thing to say after our history with calls during battles."

"Is everyone okay? Are you hurt—"

"I'm fine. Everyone is fine." Tony said, taking out one of the nearby rebels with his repulsion ray. "How are you?"

"You should be focusing on the battle, Tony." She huffed.

Tony couldn't help but grin. "But your voice is so much more soothing that the sound of gunfire and mister sparkle pants over here."

Steve rolled his eyes again.

"Tony, I swear to God—" Pepper's voice was cut off from the nearby sound of a shotgun.

"Sorry, sweetheart. This guy tried to kill me." He shot back a smile, giving her his full attention again. "What were you saying?"

"This has got to be the most awful thing to do during a battle." She sounded more angry than worried.

"Actually, there are more awful—" Tony was cut off by a rocket that zipped past him and exploded, sending him a few feet into the air.

"Tony, if you don't start taking this battle seriously, I'll tell everyone about that time in the shower." Natasha's voice boomed through his HUD, making him and Pepper look at each other in horror.

"How did you know about that?" Tony quickly and silently said.

"I hear things."

"Oh god, now Natasha knows?" Pepper squeaked.

"Pepper, I'm going to have to call you back." Tony pressed his lips together.

"Please come back in once piece so I can strangle you." Pepper gestured with a fist.

"For the last time, that shower thing wasn't my fault." He spat back, but before he could get the last word in, Pepper had hung up on him. He pressed his lips together in frustration, and took out another guy with his repulsion ray.

"What shower thing?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Not that it's any of my business."

"Stark, you do realize you're going to die even if you survive this thing." Hawkeye couldn't help but chuckle at Pepper's threatening remark.

Agent Romanoff smirked before taking out more rebels.

"What do you want, Romanoff." Stark grumbled under his breath.

"Nothing." She said slyly. "Just a little pay back for painting my artillery red and gold."

"Then I shouldn't mention that secret panel in the back of your closet that holds your second set of clothes, should I?" Tony smirked a little, caring little about the consequences.

Romanoff pressed her lips together and tried to suppress the ghastly things he could've done to her clothes. "Clint, would you like to know the story?"

"I would." Steve mumbled, trying to fend off two other rebels with his shield.

"Not really." Clint replied. He shot an explosive arrow into a crowd of rebels on the ground.

"What do I care?" Tony huffed. "Pepper is already going to kill me when I get back. Might as well spread the word before my funeral."

"You really know how to zap the fun out of everything, Stark." Romanoff replied with a shake of her head.

"I'm actually surprised Pepper hasn't hit you over the head with a vase and sold you on the market on day one." Clint replied with a smug look.

"She wants to, trust me I know, but she loves me too much." Tony looked to his right and blocked another wave of bullets.

"What she sees in you, I will never know." Steve grunted.

"Guys, can we please focus on the task at hand?" Natasha huffed.

"Hey, Romanoff, on a scale of one to hot, how cute did you think I was when you first met me?" He asked, his ego was skyrocketing at his point.

Natasha bashed one of the rebels in the head with the butt of his own shotgun. "Ask me that again, Stark, and I'll tell everyone how Pepper made you tap out with just one boxing glove."

Steve and Clint both began to chuckle.

Tony widened his eyes in shock. _Literally no one witnessed that event, so how did she—_his thoughts stopped short as his mouth gapped. "You monster." He gasped.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Just stared summer classes, and my other fic Superhuman is still on the stove.**

**Disclaimer: Iron Man isn't mine.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Pepper had denied Tony's date proposals for the next few days. He hadn't expected her to stand that strong against his puppy dog eyes, but nevertheless, he kept on begging, and she kept on saying no. She had still used the same excuse, which was that they were both too busy. He argued with her on that excuse several times, but he just couldn't get through to her.

Steve watched from a distance, mostly by accident. He had never seen Tony that focused before.

"_What are you doing?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows at Tony from the entrance of the lab. Tony was scribbling on a piece of paper with a small pencil. It didn't look like anything scientific was happening, which was definitely out of the ordinary for Tony. _

_Without looking up from his piece of paper. "None of your bees' wax, Steve."_

_Steve widened his eyes. "Well, obviously something isn't right. You just called me Steve."_

_Tony groaned at the realization of his mistake. More important things were on his mind, as of late, and Steve knew a certain woman was behind his confusion. "Go away." He mumbled, before pressing something on the glass monitor next to him, making the sliding door to the laboratory close._

Steve noticed Pepper's form in the middle of the conference room. Her hands were sliding across a tablet that was propped up in front of her. On the wall opposite of her was a glass screen that projected a schedule. Various folders and panels were zipping every which way. He opened the door ever so quietly.

"Miss Potts?" Steve mumbled quietly.

She turned around in surprise, and smiled at him before looking back at the tablet. "Good afternoon, Steve. What brings you in here?"

"Working on Mr. Stark's schedule?"

"My own, actually." She slid her finger across the board. "Being Co-CEO isn't that easy."

Steve gave a humble laugh.

"Everything okay?" She asked him.

"Everything is fine." He nodded. "But, there's one matter I'd like to discuss with you, if that's okay."

"Sure." She said with a smile; her hands ran across tablet again.

He took in a deep breath; he honestly didn't know why he was doing this for him. He didn't particularly hate him. He only hated how much of a pain in the butt he was. "It's about Stark."

She turned her head slightly. Her smile made him slightly blush. "Please tell me he didn't pay you to convince me to go on a date with him."

"He did not." He said truthfully.

She noticed the professional change in his tone. "He can be persistent like that."

"I'm a little confused why you're being so adamant about going on a date with him." Steve shifted his weight a little. "It's just a date."

Pepper's hands stopped working on the tablet in front of her. She turned around and gave Steve a small smile. "To be honest, going on a date with Tony has never been easy."

"You two have been together for a few months, though."

She grinned before nodding. "It's been four months."

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, Miss Potts." He quickly apologized, realizing he might've stepped in the wrong territory.

"It's okay, Steve." She casually replied. "Whenever Tony and I went on a date, something would always happen."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Something SHIELD related?"

"SHIELD has bad timing." She simply replied.

"So I've heard." Steve grinned back. "Look, I know it's not my place to say this, but I think you should reconsider his offer."

"Why?" She began to chuckle. "Is he pestering you guys about it?" She raised an eyebrow at him, quipped with a smile.

"He's been a little uneasy lately." Steve pressed his lips together, trying to describe how uncanny Tony has acted lately. "He hasn't really been himself."

Just then Clint walked in, in his normal SHIELD attire with a casual look on his face. Steve raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance only because he rarely seems him outside of his nest.

He took out a piece of paper and read it with a monotone voice. "I think you should go on a date with Tony." He paused to shift his gaze between Steve and Pepper. "It'll be fun."

Pepper couldn't help but grin. "How much did he pay you _this time_?"

"Whoa, what?" Steve said quickly.

"One-hundred." Clint replied curtly. "It's an upgrade from yesterday." He shrugged.

Pepper shook her head. "I don't even understand why you're accepting his money."

Clint shrugged again and casually looked at the two. "It's something to do. It's either accept bribes from Stark, or sit on my nest. Besides, I used the money he gave me last time to buy some soap to scrub the red and gold paint off the rest of my arrows."

Steve frowned. "He never bribed me…"

Clint responded with a casual shrug.

Pepper held her hand out to Hawkeye. He did the routine thing and gave her the piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked at Tony's messy scribbling. She pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"He hates it when he doesn't get what he wants." She gave the slip of paper back to Clint.

"He's like a big baby." Clint breathed a laugh.

"He didn't bribe me…" Steve mumbled to himself with a small frown.

At that particular moment, Bruce walked into the room. Pepper knew exactly what was happening, and boy was it entertaining. Bruce looked at all three of them with a small nervous smile and glanced down at the napkin in his hand.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then immediately closed it.

"Pepper, please go on a date with him. I'm tired of having to read these poems he got off from the internet." Bruce gasped.

Steve curiously looked over Bruce's shoulder to see what was on the napkin. He furrowed his eyebrows at it, "I'm pretty sure this poem is from a lover, talking about his dead wife."

Clint stifled a chuckle, while Bruce heavily sighed. Pepper took the napkin and skimmed it.

"A for effort." She began to chuckle.

"He keeps toying around with my laboratory access…" Bruce grumbled.

"I don't get it." Steve curtly said. "I don't need the money, and I certainly don't need laboratory access. Just because my brain is in a different era doesn't mean I don't know how to have fondue with a girl."

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Fondue?"

"Here ye, here ye." Natasha's monotone voice suddenly boomed throughout the conference room. Everyone turned around to see her at the threshold holding a piece of paper. By the look on her face, she was _not_ enjoying it.

"Oh boy." Clint mumbled under his breath, trying to look away.

Pepper stifled back a laugh. "He got you, too?"

Natasha heavily sighed and read from the piece of paper. "Tony Stark wishes to take the lovely Pepper Potts on a romantic dinner. Yay, or nay?" She sighed again before looking at Pepper for an answer.

"How did he get you to do this?" Pepper curiously asked, trying not to laugh.

She shook her head in displeasure. "Don't even…" She grounded out.

"Thank god Thor isn't here." Bruce said with his arms crossed against his chest. "I'd hate to see what Tony bribes him with."

"He dodged a real bullet this time." Clint nodded in agreement.

Pepper heavily sighed this time, almost in annoyance. She went back on her tablet and slid something across the board. She pressed one of the buttons on the board. In a matter of seconds, while the four of the heroes chatted amongst each other, Tony entered the conference room.

"You rang?" He popped his head through the door.

"Tony, why are you bribing other people to ask me on a date for you?" She sternly asked him.

"Because every time I ask you, you always reject me." He casually responded with a small endearing smile. "So, I thought, maybe you'd say yes if other people asked you for me."

"That's stupid." She shook her head at him.

"So, Romanoff's bit didn't persuade you?" He frowned.

"No." She pressed her lips together. "It didn't. Tony, why do you want me to go on a date with you so badly?"

"I miss you." He sweetly smiled at her. "And we haven't gone on a date since Thor's brother tried to take over New York. I'm a needy person, Pepper. You should know that."

Pepper heavily sighed and looked at the other four. Steve casually scratched the back of his head, Bruce and Natasha glared at her, and Clint knowingly shrugged. "Fine."

Tony grinned from ear to ear. "Really?"

"On one condition." She told him.

"Anything." He happily replied with a gasp.

"No more bribing other people to ask me out on a date for you." She sternly told him.

"Done." He curtly said. "Done, done, and done." He looked at the other four. "Thanks guys."

"Nutrientibus eam." Natasha quickly and angrily said before leaving the conference room.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked back at the SHIELD Agent. "Wait, what was that? Was that Latin again?"

Hawkeye brushed past him. "She said 'suck it'."

"That's rude." Tony mumbled.

Bruce shook his head at him and handed him back the napkin. "No more messing with my labratory access."

Tony watched Pepper shake her head at him. He pressed his lips together, and tried to smile back.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Thanks everyone for reviewing! This doesn't mean i won't be writing more of the Avengers/Pepperony fics. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Pepper looked around her. The moonlit candles brightened up the once darkened section of level three. The flames danced in matrimony as the moonlit sky shined through the glass ceiling. She looked up at the gorgeous night sky as the moonlight caressed her bare skin. In her right hand was a glass of red wine, which she had been nursing for a few minutes. There was a blanket underneath her strewn out legs. She sat there in a purple blouse and black skirt with her heels off to the side. Tony had told her to meet him on the third level at seven thirty, and it was almost eight o'clock. The bottle of wine that had been laid on the blanket when she arrived was now almost half empty.

Pepper looked at her wrist watch for the tenth time.

"You look beautiful." A voice gasped from the bottom of the staircase that led to the moonlit section of level three.

Pepper wasn't particularly sure where she was in level three. When she had gotten off the elevator, a small trail of blueberries had led her to the very romantic spot she was settled upon. Her curiosity had clearly gotten the best of her.

She turned her head to the voice and in an instant; a smile had graced her lips. "And you're late."

Tony grinned back, holding up an index finger. "No, no. Not late." He strode towards her in his black buttoned up dress shirt that allowed the arc reactor to shine through, and a pair of black slacks that hugged his legs perfectly. Pepper bit her bottom lip when she noticed the justice his pants did.

He widened his grin when he kneeled down on the soft red blanket. He looked to the side and noticed the half bottle of wine that was placed next to her discarded heels. "Enjoy the wine?"

He began to pour himself a glass as Pepper took a sip of hers. "I would've been enjoying something else." She paused to glance at him. "But he was absent."

Tony stared at her for a few seconds with his mouth wide open. She waggled her eyebrows at him before grinning immensely.

"That's a lot of wine, Tony."

He looked down at his now three-fourths full glass of wine. "Oh." He gasped as he quickly tipped the wine bottle back up.

Pepper began to chuckle at him.

"I wasn't late on purpose." Tony recovered. "I was actually talking to all of the guys about our date."

"Bragging already?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I told them level three was off limits for the whole night. No interruptions, no missions, no pets—just us two." He grinned at her before taking a sip of his wine and setting it down.

"That's a tall order." She took another sip of her wine.

"As long as Captain Popsicle doesn't come running in with a laptop asking why a fox on fire is giving him access to the spider web, I think we're in the clear." He grinned at her softly. His brown eyes got considerably softer as they gleamed with the surrounding light from the candles.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Not everything is Steve's fault, you know."

"Rule one: No first names other than 'Tony' are allowed on this date." Tony declared.

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever you say, Mr. Stark."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "That's mean."

"I don't see why you fight with Steve on a daily basis, who was polite enough to knock that _one_ time, and yet you're best friends with Bruce who had barged in on us more than twice." Pepper argued.

"Bruce is my science bro, Pep, and Steve is just… there." Tony shrugged. "Besides, Bruce saved my life. Steve just stands there acting pretty."

She began to groan. "Steve is a nice guy—"

"Rule one, Pepper." He quickly reminded her.

"Fine." Pepper pressed her lips together. "Rule two: Every single time you kiss me, you have to go to one meeting—"

Tony immediately groaned. "Ugh, _Pepper_." He said longingly.

"—On time." She finished.

"That's so unfair." He whined loudly.

"You have your rules – I have mine." She devilishly grinned at him before taking a sip of wine.

"Fine." He grumbled angrily. "Rule one is gone."

"Mm." She removed her glass from her lips. "Doesn't mean I'm taking back Rule two."

He groaned loudly again. "Pepper…"

She chuckled at him and placed her wine glass near her discarded heels. She kneeled in front of him and placed her hands next to his sides. She leaned in carefully and eyed him intensely before tilting her head to the side. Tony breathed inwardly as the magnificent figure in front of him hovered above him. His cheeks grew warmer, and his insides did a back-flip.

Her luscious lips brushed over his, teasing every nerve in his body. He closed the gap almost instantly, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. She grinned against his kiss and leaned back. "That's one meeting."

He breathed a laugh; his eyes were fixated on her lips. "You already know I won't be going to them." He gave her a quick kiss.

She giggled back because they both knew it was true. She leaned in for another kiss, but before they could seal the deal, the door behind them swung open, almost immediately.

"Brethren!" Thor's voice boomed loudly throughout the room. All of the lit candles flickered under his powerful accent.

Pepper immediately buried her head in between Tony's neck and shoulder. She smiled wildly knowing full well how Tony was going to react. Tony angrily grumbled a few words, most of them curse words.

Pepper returned her original position. "Evening, Thor." She greeted him.

Tony angrily growled. "What the hell, Hammer Time?"

"It's so good to see my friends! I have wonderful news." The god approached them with a wide grin. His cape was gone, as was his hammer.

"Didn't you get the memo?" Tony spat back as he gestured towards Pepper. "We're kind of busy."

"You humans are odd." Thor quickly noted. "Why use candles when my hands could shine brighter lights?" He clapped twice, and in a second, the entire room was lit up.

Tony and Pepper both squinted at the sudden change in brightness.

"Oh my—" Tony immediately clapped the lights off, allowing the candles to cast its romantic setting once more.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows at the darkness, and clapped again. The lights came back on.

"Stop it!" Tony angrily shouted.

"Allow me to tell you the great news!" Thor ignored Tony. His smile grew. "My father has forgiven my brother."

"That's great." Tony mumbled. "Now shoo." He gestured with his hands.

"Stark!" Steve suddenly yelled as he ran through the corridor. He immediately stopped in front of the three with careful eyes. "Oh."

"Why!" Tony exclaimed. "Does nobody understand the words 'no interruptions'!" Pepper shifted and kneeled next to Tony. Her hand rubbed his back in reassurance. She could help but grin at the turn of events. Interruptions were inevitable with them, especially on the SHIELD helicarrier.

"Oh hey, Thor. I didn't know you were coming back so soon." Steve looked over at Thor, ignoring Tony.

"Yes." Thor smiled greatly at him. "I have come back baring great news. My brother has been forgiven."

"Oh?" Steve raised his eyebrows at him. "That's… um…"

"Of course, my brother shall still be punished accordingly, but I believe this is a moment to celebrate."

Tony hummed in thought. "Celebrate your adopted brother's forgiveness for nearly destroying the world, okay." He sarcastically added. "Let's all celebrate by leaving Pepper and I the hell alone?"

"Hey." Hawkeye ran down the corridor. Steve and Thor both looked behind them. "Fury wants us up in the conference room right now. He has a mission."

"Stark, too?" Steve asked curiously. Tony's heart stopped in anticipation; his eyes grew wider.

"No, just us." Clint casually replied.

"Great!" Tony's voice suddenly boomed. He immediately got up and ushered the three out. "Hope you guys kick ass on the mission. Tell Fury I said hi. Give Bruce's indestructible pants the best of luck, yada, yada, bye!" Tony immediately shut the door once they were out of the room.

Pepper began to laugh at him. Tony heavily sighed and quickly strode towards her once more. "Now, where were we?" He landed right next to her before leaning in for a kiss. She tugged at the hem of his shirt in anticipation.

"I believe we were at meeting number two?" She suggestively raised an eyebrow at him.

"Two and a half." He corrected her with a wide grin.

Just as Tony went in for the kill, the door swung open once more. This time, it was Maria Hill.

Maria walked thought the door with her hand against her eyes. "I'm not looking, I'm not looking—"

Tony stopped short and pressed his lips together in annoyance. He looked behind him and noticed a very diligent Agent Hill walking through the room with her eyes covered.

"I'm not looking…" She repeated.

"You can look, Maria. We're not doing anything." Pepper informed her with a small smile. Tony moved off of Pepper and sat next to her.

"That's because everybody keeps on interrupting." Tony grumbled under his breath. Pepper nudged him in the ribs in response.

Maria took her hand away and carefully walked towards them. She could already feel Tony's cold stare following her. "Um, you left your phone on the table at the command post. It's been constantly vibrating."

Tony immediately interjected when Maria took said Blackberry out from her back pocket. "No, don't you dare answer that, Pepper!"

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "If it's been constantly vibrating, it must be important."

"What's more important?" He quickly asked her. "Our date or your phone?"

Pepper accepted Maria's offering. "It'll only take a second. Thank you, Maria."

Agent Hill smiled back at Pepper before exiting the room.

"Yeah, thanks for ruining my only chance at love!" He spat back before the door closed shut again.

While Pepper checked her phone, Tony angrily grumbled to himself.

"First date in a long time, and everyone and their mother wants to ruin it." He huffed to himself.

Pepper gently laid the phone next to her shoes. "Okay—"

"No." Tony angrily waved her off. "The moment is officially ruined." She leaned in and sighed against his neck.

"Really?" She smiled and bit her bottom lip. Tony immediately noticed that sexy pouty look she was giving him. That signature look of hers always made him disintegrate into small pieces. His mouth would go dry, and his palms would become sweaty.

It almost took him a full minute to respond. "Yeah." He practically choked. In one swift motion Pepper swung her legs over his lap and straddled his waist. She leaned in hungrily and rested her forehead against his. Her breath glided effortlessly against his cheeks.

"Is it still ruined?" She lowly asked with a small grin.

Tony's hands instinctively flew to her waist. "Maybe." He swallowed.

"Hey, Tony!" Bruce's voice suddenly boomed. Tony's eyes flew open as the doctor walked through the door. When the picture in front of him unfolded, his eyes immediately went wide, and his legs stopped moving. "Oh—"

"Damn it, Bruce!" Tony suddenly yelped.

"Déjà vu." Bruce muttered under his breath. "Um, I was just wondering what the password to File Three-Two-One-Eight was."

Tony inwardly groaned. "It's Steve."

Both Pepper and Bruce furrowed their eyebrows at him in confusion and curiosity. He noticed their staring and shrugged innocently. "What? C'mon, no one would've guessed _that_ as the password for one of my files."

"You do realize this is the exact same position I found you two in the shower—"

"Don't say it!" Tony loudly interjected Bruce. "Just get out!"

Bruce snickered. "Okay, sorry. By the way, Pepper, you look very lovely."

Pepper's cheeks grew red. "Thanks."

"Bruce, maybe you could compliment my girlfriend when she isn't _on top_ of me?" Tony angrily spat at him. Pepper dug her head in the crook of Tony's neck in embarrassment. Her hands were carefully tucked underneath his shoulder blades in a soft hug.

"Right, sorry!" Bruce gasped before shutting the door. The door opened again, showing only Bruce's hands. His hands clapped once before disappearing once more. The lights were effectively shut off, allowing the moonlight and the rest of the candles to serve its purpose.

Tony heavily sighed against Pepper's hair. "And there you have it. That's the people I work with. That's the team."

Pepper laughed against his neck before kissing his jaw line. "Maybe we should speed things up before Natasha and Director Fury have a chance to interrupt us." She wiggled a little.

Tony instantly grinned before hungrily attacking her lips. She giggled in surprise as the moonlight cascaded against their moving bodies.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the support, suggestions, reviews, etc! You guys were great!**


End file.
